Plongée vers l'Abysse
by SamaraXX
Summary: OS. Slash. Dans le monde de la magie, l'homosexualité est un tabou que peu de gens osent briser. Harry voit sa vie chamboulée lorsqu'il se rend compte des sentiments qu'il éprouve envers Draco Malfoy, l'élève le plus ouvertement intolérant de Poudlard.


* * *

**Plongée vers l'Abysse**

**

* * *

  
**

**Titre :** Plongée vers l'Abysse

**Auteur :** SamaraXX

**Rating : **T

**Genres : **Tragique, drame, romance.

**Warnings : **Deathfic, slash, OS.

**Disclaimer : **Cette histoire est inspirée de l'œuvre de J.K Rowling : Harry Potter.

**Spoilers : **Quasiment aucun.

**Note : **Petit OS écrit rapidement, et qui a eu le don de me déprimer.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis le plus profond des idiots. Je n'ai jamais réellement su ce qu'Amour signifiait, étant depuis ma plus "tendre" enfance (à prendre avec ironie) haï et méprisé de ma famille. Cela étant, je n'ai jamais trouvé l'amour dans les bras des très peu nombreuses copines que j'ai pu avoir – si on exclut bien-sûr l'immanquable béguin d'adolescent.

Aujourd'hui j'ai dix-sept ans. Et je ne sais plus ce qu'est ma vie. Sur bien des points, j'ai du mal à être en accord avec le reste de l'humanité. Je n'ai pas une vie ordinaire, je suis l'ennemi numéro un de Lord Voldemort et j'ai un pauvre destin à accomplir. Cependant, j'ai l'impression qu'il en va également de ma propre personne. Je suis homosexuel. Rien que le mot est horrible, je suis anormal et tout le monde prend soin de me le rappeler. Cela ne veut pas dire que je l'ai avoué haut et fort, non, je le cache… Ou en tout cas, j'_essaye _de le cacher, ce qui est une nuance assez importante. Mes amis ne se doutent de rien, étant atteint d'une forte cécité sélective. Mais les gens – ceux que j'appelle les autres, les inconnus – eux le remarquent. Ce n'est pas bien compliqué de le deviner.

Leurs regards parlent pour eux… Des regards dégoûtés et révulsés lorsque, inconsciemment, mes gestes me trahissent. Je ne suis pas efféminé mais la vision de beaux mâles excite bien souvent mes sens, je crois comprendre que s'attarder sur les fesses d'un jeune homme n'est pas très bien vu. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de foncièrement viril même si j'essaye d'entretenir ma masculinité, je suis petit et ma musculature fine n'a rien d'impressionnant. De plus, j'ai dû manquer un stade sur la pilosité, je suis entièrement imberbe excepté sur la partie la plus intéressante de mon anatomie… Merlin merci !

Je ne parle à personne de mes interrogations concernant ma sexualité mais le garder pour moi devient de plus en plus difficile. Comme je l'ai dit, depuis quelques temps, je me surprends à regarder des garçons… Il m'arrive d'avoir une érection rien qu'en voyant mes coéquipiers de Quidditch se déshabiller après un match éreintant. Je ne connais aucune autre personne homosexuelle, et à vrai dire je n'en suis pas étonné. C'est une tare d'avoir cette tendance. Je sais que dans le monde moldu, la chose est beaucoup mieux prise bien que j'aie eu l'occasion de recevoir des réflexions plutôt blessantes ces deux derniers étés à Little Whinging. Mais dans le monde sorcier, c'est cent fois pire. En fait, plutôt que de dénigrer la chose, on l'ignore complètement ! A tel point qu'il m'arrive de me demander s'il y a véritablement des sorciers gays. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas idiot au point de penser que c'est réservé uniquement aux moldus. Je suis moi-même un sorcier et je bande comme un malade devant les Serpentard (oui… oui vous avez bien lu).

Mais il y a un tel silence devant l'homosexualité que ça me donne l'impression qu'ils pensent que la chose est tellement sale et répugnante qu'il ne vaut mieux ne pas en parler. En fait c'est un sujet très tabou. Autant, il n'est pas rare de voir des discussions sur le racisme, autant – même Hermione – ne fait aucune objection sur l'homophobie. Je ne comprends pas vraiment. Pour moi, ces deux formes d'intolérance sont aussi abominables l'une que l'autre. Il m'est même arrivé, et j'en ai honte, de lire les magazines sorciers pour jeune fille tel que _Sorcière Hebdo_ et à part les sempiternels problèmes du genre : "j'arrive pas à mettre un tampon !", il n'y avait absolument rien sur l'homosexualité.

J'ai honte.

Je ne dois pas être tout à fait normal. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. C'est impensable pour moi, à présent que j'ai admis que je suis gay, de regarder les filles. Ok, il m'arrive d'en trouver une d'entre elles fort jolie mais je n'y trouverais d'intérêt qu'à la photographier pour le côté esthétique et sculptural de la silhouette féminine. Je ne suis jamais attiré sexuellement, physiquement, émotionnellement par une fille fût-elle belle et intelligente. Et c'est bien le contraire au niveau des garçons, il y en a certains qui me mettent dans un tel état d'excitation qu'ils pourraient de me demander de leur sucer la queue que je le ferais sans rechigner.

Et je me sens si mal à l'aise, lors des discussions entre mecs dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Je ne participe jamais à leurs débats philosophiques sur les exploits sexuels des jumelles Patil. Ils mettent mon apathie sur le compte de la déprime vis-à-vis de Lord Voldemort…

Si seulement…

Mais j'avoue qu'ils n'ont pas tout à fait tort. Mon avenir m'apparaît fortement compromis. Je n'ai toujours pas vaincu ce monstre et malgré mes amis qui m'assurent que j'ai une chance, je perds pied petit à petit.

J'ai vraiment l'impression que ma vie est un calvaire infini. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il y a un ordre croissant dans mes emmerdes que j'ai étalé dans ces pages. Je suis un futur mort inscrit à l'ordre de merlin premier classe, je suis gay et le sujet est totalement tabou dans ce monde vraiment pourri, je me sens anormal et j'ai honte… Mais il y a quelque chose de plus fort dans ce triste étalage qui en devient presque comique des déboires de ma vie. Il me manquait quelque chose de plus poignant qui apporterait un côté fortement dramatique et pathétique à ma pauvre histoire.

Je ne connais rien à l'amour mais – ne le dites pas – mais j'ai l'impression d'y goûter un peu chaque jour. Oh, lui, il ne le sait pas mais moi je sens cet amour croître dans mon cœur de jours en jours et de nuits en nuits aussi, car je rêve de lui… Et je dois dire que ces rêves sont plutôt gênants… Ils sont fortement érotiques mais c'est une bombe sexuelle, si vous le pouviez le voir ! Il a le physique d'un prince… Un prince très froid et très cruel. Il n'est pas doux, pas du tout. Mais il est tellement beau ! Il a la peau encore plus pâle que moi, et des cheveux plus fins que du sable et plus blonds que du blé. En fait, on pourrait croire qu'il a les cheveux blancs, mais attention c'est d'un blanc vraiment délicieux qui ne fait que rehausser ses manières de petit riche. Il est beau, mon prince. Il est grand, bien plus que moi – ce qui n'est pas très difficile en même temps. Il a des traits très doux mais il les cache derrières des grimaces méprisantes, qu'il m'adresse bien-entendu. Car, oui, j'ai oublié d'ajouter qu'il me déteste cordialement et qu'il est le plus hétérosexuel des hétéros.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'avais une chance mais je le trouve si séduisant, si fier. Quelque part il m'impressionne même s'il n'est qu'une Fouine (c'est un surnom, souvenir de notre haine ancestrale) très lâche et pas particulièrement doué en magie. Mais, comment dire… Il est absolument électrisant rien qu'avec ses manières de noble, d'un regard il peut vous abaisser au rang de moustique, d'une parole vous geler les entrailles et d'un rire vous faire mourir. Mais en contrepartie, d'un sourire il peut faire tomber des pluies d'étoiles. Oui, ce serait très étonnant de le voir sourire. Mais je l'ai déjà vu, il faut dire que je l'espionne souvent aussi. Et vous savez quoi ? Draco Lucius Malfoy _sait _sourire et je ne vous parle pas de ce rictus méprisant, mais bien d'un sourire éclatant et magnifique. Il ne m'était pas adressé, mais je l'ai gardé précieusement dans un coin de mon cœur. Je suis tristement pathétique. J'en suis réduit à aimer le voir m'insulter, j'adore voir ses iris s'allumer de colère grâce à _moi_. Je me sens vivant.

Je ne sais que faire. Je me sens un peu perdu. Je n'ai réellement personne à qui parler. Je me sens tellement idiot et sale et con et inutile. Je veux de lui, de ses mots, de sa voix, de son corps, de son cœur… On m'a toujours interdit le droit de rêver, rêver d'être aimé. Il doit y avoir une étiquette épinglée sur mon dos qui dit : Ne m'aimez pas ! C'est dingue comme les gens qui m'auraient fait le plus plaisir en m'accordant un peu de leur amour, m'ont en fait le plus déçu. Je n'attendais rien de mes amis mais ils ont été merveilleux. Mais je sais que je ne dois rien attendre de Draco Malfoy parce que je vais être abominablement déçu, sinon.

ooOoo

Maintenant, c'est certain, je suis le plus malheureux des hommes et je demande à qui a vécu pire que moi de venir s'installer avec moi à une table et me prouver que j'ai tord.

Je l'aime, je l'aime à en crever… Je n'ai aucune chance de pouvoir tuer Lord Voldemort, je suis impuissant devant ses pouvoirs. Je n'ai plus aucun espoir. Que font mes amis ? Ils ne voient plus rien du tout et moi je me meurs à une vitesse ahurissante. Je n'ai plus d'envie, plus d'ambition… J'aimerais juste qu'on me laisse crever et bouffer par les vers. Je ne crois plus en rien et plus personne ne croit en moi. Il paraît qu'ils ont un nouveau héros, je sais qu'il va mourir mais je suis lâche au point d'espérer qu'ainsi ils m'oublieront un peu. Mais bon, Voldemort, lui ne m'oubliera pas. Ma cicatrice saigne depuis quelques jours, je sens que la fin approche… S'il doit se passer quelque chose, ce sera ce soir.

ooOoo

Il est tellement beau que j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Il est devant moi, aussi énervé qu'il l'est habituellement lorsqu'il me fait face. Il m'insulte et moi je ne fais que me noyer dans ses prunelles d'argent. Il vocifère, il crie, il me frappe. Je le recule doucement et avec une lenteur défiant tout sang-froid, je lui expose tout mon amour.

Je pleure, pitoyablement, devant lui, il recule… Il s'éloigne de moi en me regardant avec suspicion et… répugnance. A quoi tu t'attendais pauvre idiot ? Je balbutie des mots d'amour sans queue ni tête, il commence à trembler… Je m'approche de lui et mû d'une force extraordinaire, je l'embrasse avec toute la passion et l'amour que j'ai en moi. Il me repousse avec violence, je tombe au sol. Il s'essuie la bouche et me crache dessus. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'enjambe déjà et fait cogner ma tête contre le sol avec des insultes les plus dégradantes les unes que les autres.

"Espèce de sale pédale de merde ! Comment t'as osé ? J'espère que tu vas crever, Potter, parce que moi je ne ressens rien pour un fils de sang-de-bourbe comme toi ! Mais si tu répètes à quelqu'un que tu m'as sauté dessus, je ferais en sorte que tu te fasses enculer par une dizaine de gars qui n'auront aucun scrupule à éclater le cul d'une grosse pute, pigé ?"

Ensanglanté et plus meurtri que par vingt coups de couteau, j'acquiesce. Draco Malfoy part alors, dignement, avec la même grâce et le même panache qui avait fait que j'étais tombé amoureux de lui.

ooOoo

Les regards dégoûtés et sa répulsion ont eu raison de moi. Impitoyablement, le sang s'écoule mais j'attends ma Libération avec un extrême sang-froid. Les larmes coulent au même rythme que mon sang, et je m'éteins peu à peu… J'entrevois l'abysse derrière ce nuage grisonnant, et je n'attends que ça de pouvoir m'y plonger pour l'éternité. Il doit faire froid, c'est l'hiver… Ma vue devient trouble par moments mais je suis résolu. Tremblant et chancelant, je me laisse tomber dans le gouffre infini et dans cette chute vertigineuse, je fais mes derniers adieux à ce monde de désillusions.

Lorsque mon corps rentre en contact avec l'eau glacé, je meurs sur le coup, et c'est lentement et presque avec grâce, que je me noie lentement vers les profondeurs glacées du lac noir… pour l'éternité.

_Mes adieux étaient adressés à Draco Malfoy et à tous les sorciers gays qui comme moi ne l'ont jamais accepté. _

_

* * *

_THE END.

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Pas trop défaitiste et triste ?

Donnez-moi votre avis, s'il-vous-plaît.

SamaraXX.


End file.
